


Alicia reflects

by bandedDart



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandedDart/pseuds/bandedDart
Summary: Occurs sometime after Episode 7 of Season 1.





	Alicia reflects

**3:26 AM.**

Alicia laid on her back as her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. The soft, soothing blue light of her nightlight filled her room. She turned away from the nightlight as she tried to shut her eyes to get some decent sleep, but her attempts were useless.

The blinding lights she saw that day were engraved onto her eyeballs; whenever she closed her eyes, it'd remind her of that day again and again. She could still remember his voice, how her heart jumped out when the paralyzing shock was stabbed into her spine, and how her body went frozen solid the moment she heard those words from Agent Rizwan.

_"Summon Protokol: Gegas."_

Her fingers unconsciously reached her cheeks as she suddenly pinched them as hard as she could. Pain.  
_Still alive_, she thought, pulling herself up. It’s been a few days after the incident, but it was hard to believe.

Still, her fists clenched. _Twelve **years** of training_, she barked at herself.

How could she be so careless? Why was she so_ helpless? _It _shouldn't_ have happened, and now they've completely lost track of Azurium. It was all her fault. All she wanted to do was be the Agent like her Papa was. All that time spent on her MATA training, aiming, shooting, parkour, stealth, all of it _wasted_ on the reactor’s platform. She's now just as useless as-

_Ali._

She hiccuped through her tears and sobs as she gritted her teeth at the thought of that name. It was enough that he was the most pathetic kid in school; he just had to cluelessly ask for the codeword for the stolen IRIS that Wak Musang kept for Uno. He just had to, unfortunately, use IRIS to win against Dos and Trez on their first meeting. Just because Agent Jenny couldn't find out how to remove IRIS' facial synchronization from him; he had to join MATA to spare his life. He_ just had_ to become an agent so he won't have to _die_.

Somehow, he still managed to be the most cocksure, stubborn, careless, irresponsible, trouble-making, good-for-nothing agent they've ever had in MATA. She doesn't even want to remember all those failed missions. _If it weren't for him, I'd never be on that platform. Azurium wouldn't have been-_ she slammed a fist into the pillow, before her previous words started to echo in her ears.

_"...If it wasn’t for IRIS, I would've immediately summoned Protokol: Gegas!"_

Her fist loosened up for a split second before she punched her pillow again. She was no better than Rizwan, she threatened to leave Ali to die on that train, yet...

She pinched her cheeks again, harder this time. _Still alive_.  
Alicia still remembered what her Papa said, "Thank you, Ali, for not being a good agent."  
She guessed that although he was a terrible agent, he was great at being a person. Although that wasn't enough to stop Dos and Trez, and the fact that Azurium is now in the enemy's hands can't be denied.

Alicia jumped out of bed and placed her bolster under her blanket, despite knowing her father would immediately see through her attempts. But there was no time for reflections. MATA now needs to prepare for the worst. There was no time for self-pity either.  
If she's still careless after twelve years of training, then she'd better train harder.

Especially since her Papa mentioned that they've found the traitor, there was no time to be comfortable._ What else does Uno have in mind? Who is he? Who was that traitor, and how could they betray MATA? Questions circled her mind as she changed into her Agent suit._

After she was sure that everyone was still asleep, she sneaked out, grabbing her slingshot.

**Author's Note:**

> Ejen Ali © WAU Animation.  
this was posted on FB 2 years ago, with restricted privacy settings that i can't bother to change, although i've took the time to fix some small typos;  
also yeah i'm using ‘Protokol: Gegas’ instead because ‘the Rush Protocol’ has less feeling in it i’m sorry,,,


End file.
